ESPERANDO A UNA CHICA COMO TU WAITING FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU
by irondino81
Summary: One Shot Navideño en donde narra el comienzo del romance entre Helna y Moira, meses antes de los acontecimientos de RESIDENT EVIL, CIVIL WAR. Fic inspirado en la cancion: Waiting For A Girl Like You del grupo Foreigner, contiene material adulto Yuri se recomienda discreción. Este fic participa en el reto "Zombie Claus is Coming to Town" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror


**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivas compañias, este fic fue escrito con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **FIC CON CONTENIDO YURI, PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Zombie Claus is Coming to Town" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**

 _ **ESPERANDO A UNA CHICA COMO TU**_

 _ **"WAITING FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU"**_

23 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2013

Washington D.C.

El reloj marcaba las 6:30 de la tarde en las oficinas de la FOS las cuales lucían casi desiertas salvo por unos cuantos guardias de seguridad que vigilaban los pasillos, desde hace 3 días que todo el personal se fue de vacaciones para las fiestas con excepción de Helena Harper, quien se encontraba llenando algunos informes que tenía pendientes, aun le era difícil asimilar los eventos ocurridos en China y Tall Oaks en donde desgraciadamente su hermana pereció.

Mientras trabajaba no podía dejar de ver un portarretratos que tenía en su escritorio de ella retratada junto a su hermana.

-Como te extraño, Deb. –dijo la castaña mirando la fotografía.

Helena estaba tan centrada mirando aquella fotografía que no se percató de que su compañera de misiones había entrado a su oficina, la cual dijo:

-Hola… tierra llamando a la agente Harper.

-¡Moira!... disculpa, no te vi llegar.

-Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, compañera? Todos ya están de vacaciones. –le dijo Moira.

-Ya sabes manteniéndome ocupada, aunque yo también te preguntaría lo mismo. –le dijo Helena.

-Vine por mi USB donde tengo almacenada toda mi música para escucharla durante la noche de navidad. –dijo Moira.

-Asi que la familia Burton viene de visita. –dijo Helena.

-De hecho voy a pasar la navidad sola en mi departamento y eso es porque ya no encontré vuelos disponibles para canada y peor aún con la nevada. –respondió.

-Si tienes razón, este frio esta de locos. –dijo la castaña. –Aunque aún puedes pasar la Navidad con León y los demás en Nueva York, podrías ir en tren.

-Lo haría pero en vista de que Birkin estará presente, mil veces prefiero quedarme aquí congelándome que congeniar con esa estúpida Barbie. –dijo Moira.

-Tal parece que aún no arreglas tus diferencias con ella. –dijo Helena.

-Si lo dices por aquella pelea que tuvimos durante el entrenamiento estas en lo correcto. –contesto.

-León me puso al tanto de ello… -dijo Helena. -El golpe de la nariz que le propinaste a Sherry fue de consideración, por suerte ella puede regenerar cualquier herida gracias a su "don"

-¡que se joda! Si hay una sola persona en toda esta agencia con la que nunca haría equipo esa seria Birkin -dijo Moira en tono serio.

Desde el primer momento que Moira se integró a la FOS mostro cierta rebeldía, rara vez eran las veces que congeniaba con algunos de sus compañeros de equipo esto a su carácter rebelde, siendo con Sherry con la que nunca pudo congeniar con Sherry, pero cuando le asignaban a León o a Helena como compañeros, su actitud cambiaba radicalmente comportándose amable y jovial, más aun con la castaña con la que se volvió su amiga y compañera inseparable.

-Y cambiando de tema, ¿con quien vas a pasar la navidad, Lena? –le pregunto Moira.

-La verdad es que no tengo pensado celebrarla, aun me ha sido difícil superar lo de mi hermana. –contesto en tono triste.

-Ups, lo lamento Lena, no era mi intención el hacerte recordar aquel pasaje doloroso. –dijo Moira.

-Tranquila Moira, no pasa nada. –le contesto.

-Bueno la verdad es que no quería pasar la navidad sola así que… bueno pues no se si te gustaría acompañarme. –dijo Moira algo nerviosa.

-Desde luego, seria genial pasar la navidad a lado de mi compañera. –contesto Helena sonriéndole. – ¿Te parece en mi departamento a las 8 en punto?

-Por supuesto, así me dará tiempo de preparar algo para cenar… -dijo Moira emocionada. –Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir volando al centro comercial, no quisiera llegar con las manos vacías.

Ambas chicas se despiden con un beso en la mejilla como signo de su buena amistad, pero los labios de Moira se acercaron de más a los de Helena, a quien pareció no incomodarle sino todo lo contrario ya que desde el primer momento en que la conoció se quedó prendida de su encanto.

 _-Dios, cada día estas más bella y sensual… si tan solo pudiera confesarte lo que siento por ti_ , _pero no me gustaría perder la bella amistad que hemos formado, mi Moira_ –pensó Helena.

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la noche en el reloj de la cocina, el día había llegado al fin y Helena se encontraba alistando detalles para la cena de navidad cuando de repente el timbre comenzó a sonar, observo por la mirilla de la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Moira a la cual hace pasar.

-Hola Lena... ¿sorprendida de verme antes de la hora? –le pregunto Moira.

-A decir verdad si, por lo regular llegas 10 o 15 minutos tarde a los llamados de la agencia o alguna reunión organizada por los muchachos. –le contesto la castaña.

-Bueno la razón del porque llego tarde es porque a veces las noches en el Bar son algo extenuantes.

-¿Noches en el Bar?... ¿no me digas que andas en malos pasos? –le pregunto la castaña.

-Tranquila Lena, no es lo que crees… -le contesto Moira. –La verdad es que soy miembro de una banda de rock que toca en el bar del centro.

-¡¿Tocas en una banda?!... –pregunto la castaña con asombro.

-Asi es, soy la bajista principal, empecé apenas hace 1 mes ya. –contesto Moira.

-Valla, eso si que es una sorpresa… Pero por que no me lo dijiste antes para que pudiera ir a escucharte a ti y a tu banda.

-Perdona es que quería buscar el momento adecuado pare comentártelo. –contesto.

-Bueno creo que elegiste el mejor día para decirlo…- le dijo Helena. -no cabe duda que eres todo una caja de sorpresas.

Moira se sorprendió por los sencillos detalles navideños que adornaban el departamento de la castaña, esta última se encontraba en la cocina alistando la cena, Moira muy amablemente dijo que si no necesitaba ayuda a lo que la castaña solo le pidió que pusiera la mesa.

-Disculpa por la cena improvisada pero los super mercados estaban cerrados por lo que tuve que pedir Pizzas y para lo único que me dio tiempo es para hacer un pastel de chocolate.

-No te preocupes Lena, el simple hecho de pasar la navidad muy bien acompañada es suficiente para mí, además el pastel de chocolate es mi favorito.

Pocas después ambas chicas se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a degustar aquella cena, Moira se quedó extasiada en cuando dio la primera probada al pastel hecho por la castaña.

-Wow… esta delicioso, es el mejor pastel de chocolate que he probado, en verdad te luciste, Lena.

-Gracias Moira, pero no es para tanto. –dijo Helena un poco sonrojada.

-Eres muy buena cocinando Lena, afortunado será aquel es que se quede contigo.

-Ehh si claro… afortunado. –dijo la castaña.

Poco después de la cena se relajaron en la sala de estar en donde se pusieron a ver videos de YouTube mientras disfrutaban de varias bebidas las cuales fueron preparadas por Moira.

-Valla, este Cosmopolitan sabe muy bien, ¿Dónde aprendiste a preparar bebidas tan buenas?

Moira contesto.

-Antes de que Claire me llevara a Terra Save, solía trabajaba en un bar en canada como camarera, ahí aprendí muchas cosas entre ellas preparar bebidas y también conocí a mucha gente, era genial trabajar ahí.

Continuaron mirando videos por varias horas, los gustos de cada una eran distintos, mientras que Moira prefería escuchar todo tipo de rock, Helena se inclinaba por las baladas en inglés y al poco rato Moira sorprendería a la castaña con un regalo sorpresa.

-Espero te guste tu regalo de navidad, Lena.

Helena se quedó muy sorprendida en cuanto abrió su regalo, se trataba de una fina blusa de color lila.

-Está hermoso Moria, pero no te hubieras molestado.

-Has sido muy amable conmigo desde que ingrese a la agencia y de alguna forma quería agradecértelo.

-Bueno creo que ha llegado mi turno de darte tu regalo también. –dijo Helena.

Helena le entrega su respectivo regalo a Moira, esta última se emocionó mucho al ver que era una camiseta de Dragón Ball Z de edición limitada.

-¡Cielos Lena esta genial!... –exclamo Moira. -Pero ¿cómo adivinaste que me gusta Goku?

-Me di cuenta por el poster que tienes en tu casillero, y te sorprenderá saber que a mi también me gusta Dragón Ball. –le contesto.

-Valla no imaginaba que detrás de ese porte de agente seria, se escondiera una tierna jovencita. –le dijo Moira.

-Tal vez no te lo dije pero tengo gustos algo peculiares, como el de pasármela los fines de semana jugando el Xbox y en algunas veces me pongo a ver videos o series por YouTube. –dijo Helena.

-Y que estamos esperando por que no enciendes el Xbox. –dijo Moira emocionada.

Helena encendió el Xbox y comenzaron a jugar Street figther, Helena se quedó sorprendida por lo buena jugadora que era Moira.

-Cielos Moira, No pensé que Juagaras bastante bien, me has ganado 5 veces seguidas. –dijo Helena.

-Bueno después de las primeras 8 veces en las que me venciste creo que ya era justo el que ganara. –le dijo Moira.

-¿Y donde aprendiste a jugar así? –pregunto la castaña.

-Solía jugar varias horas junto a mi hermana Polly y más en estas fechas dios como la extraño, a Natalia, a mi madre... –dijo Moira con voz quebrada. –Discúlpame un momento.

Moria se dirigió al baño y se encerró en él, desde afuera Helena pudo escuchar los llantos de su amiga dejándola preocupada.

-¿Estas bien, Moira? –le pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Por favor Lena, quiero estar sola. –contesto.

-Escucha Moira, si quieres hablar de lo que te sucede puedes contar conmigo y si hice algo que te puso así lo lamento mucho, es que no me gusta verte así y menos en este día tan especial.

Poco después Moira salió del baño con los ojos llorosos a lo que Helena le ofreció un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas, se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a charlar.

-La razón por la que me puse así es que tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Sentimientos encontrados? –pregunto la castaña.

-Asi es Lena, siento tristeza porque no puedo estar con mi familia, furia por la forma en que mi padr… quise decir Barry me dio la espalda de la forma más miserable. –contesto.

-Pero según lo que me dijo Claire y León ya habías hecho las paces con tu padre, ¿qué fue lo te hizo?

Moira contesto.

-Me hecho de la casa cuando le confesé sobre mis preferencias.

-Un momento, entonces eso quiere decir que tu…

-Asi es Lena, soy lesbiana… -le contesto con voz quebrada –En verdad no sabes lo duro que se siente el que tu propio padre te rechace solo por el hecho de amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo.

-De hecho Moira, yo también comparto el mismo dolor que tú.

-O sea que tu también. –pregunto Moira.

Helena respiro profundo y contesto.

-Si Moira, también soy Lesbiana y al igual que tú, fui rechazada por mis padres cuando se enteraron poco después de terminar la preparatoria, no me dirigieron la palabra por 5 años, pero el distanciamiento fue mayor cuando se enteraron de que me convertiría en agente del gobierno.

-¡Cielos! –exclamo Moira.

-Pero afortunadamente mi hermana Deborah fue la única que me brindó su apoyo cuando más la necesite, desafortunadamente no pude reconciliarme con mis padres debido a que murieron en un accidente, por lo que a partir de entonces me dedique en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de mi hermana.

La castaña comenzó a llorar en cuanto recordó a su hermana fallecida.

-Mi hermana era lo único que tenía en este mundo, ahora ella está muerta y todo por mi culpa.

-No digas eso Lena, aun tienes a León y por supuesto a mí. –le dijo Moira.

Moira continuo susurrándole palabras de alivio seguido de un cálido abrazo, el cual se prolongó por varios minutos, se miraron a los ojos y entonces Moira atrajo a Helena hacia ella y tomo sus labios en un beso suave y cálido, la castaña respondió de la misma forma aferrándose a su cuello mientras que aquel beso apasionado parecía no tener fin hasta que la falta de aire las hizo retroceder.

-Hacía tiempo que quería hacer esto… -dijo Helena. –No sabes lo loca que me ponías cada vez que te veía desnuda en las duchas de la agencia.

-Te confesare algo Lena, cada vez que íbamos a misiones en el extranjero y nos asignaban habitaciones separadas yo te espiaba sin que te dieras cuenta, me excitaba cada vez que te masturbabas mientras decías mi nombre.

-Oh Moira, eres una pequeña pervertida lo sabias. –le dijo Helena con una sonrisa pícara.

–Y esto es tan solo el principio. –le dijo Moira besándola con lujuria.

Helena tomo de la mano a Moira y se dirigieron a la habitación, y una vez ahí continuaron besándose apasionadamente, Helena despojo de su camiseta y de su sostén a Moira para luego comenzar a tocar y besar los senos de esta de forma delicada.

La castaña comenzó a quitarle su short y sus bragas a Moira, dejándola totalmente desnuda, se recostó en la cama mientras que Helena se arrodillo y para comenzarla a besar en sus partes íntimas.

-Oh por dios… Lena… Sigue... sigue. –dijo Moira, quien se mordía un dedo para no gritar.

Los gemidos de Moira excitaron aún más a la castaña quien continúo besando sus partes íntimas por un rato más, hasta que Moira se incorporó para besarla con lujuria y acto seguido le quito la blusa junto con el sostén y comenzó a besarle los senos, luego comenzó a bajar con besos y caricias hasta llegar sus partes íntimas.

-Ahhh… eres increíble Moira… Ahhh… por favor no te detengas. -dijo Helena gimiendo.

Aquel acto de amor culminaría cuando Helena y Moira unieron sus partes intimas para realizar unas tijeras.

-¡Helena! –grito Moira mientras la besaba y apretaba a la castaña con sus brazos.

-¡Moira, te amo! –grito Helena.

Aquellas hermosas palabras hicieron retumbar el corazón de Moira.

-Yo también te amo Lena, prométeme que nunca nos separaremos… ¡amor mío! –le dijo Moira.

-Te lo prometo mi dulce princesa. –le dijo la castaña.

-Oh por dios, Lena… ya no aguanto más.

-Yo también estoy por llegar al clímax… Terminemos juntas, ¿Si?

Moira asintió a las palabras de Helena y fue entonces que ambas llegaron al tan ansiado clímax.

Luego de aquel acto de amor, ambas se recostaron en la cama, Helena acomodo a moria en sus brazos mientras que Moira no dejaba de besar los senos de la castaña.

-Feliz navidad, Lena.

-Feliz navidad, Moira.

-Por favor Lena… dime princesa… soy tu dulce princesa. –dijo Moira con voz suave.

-Está bien… mi dulce princesa. –le dijo Helena dándole un tierno beso.

Una ligera corriente de aire frio comenzó a introducirse en alcoba, Helena hizo un ligero movimiento con tal de no despertar a Moira quien dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Moira se movió lentamente hasta quedar apoyada en los suaves senos de la castaña quien le dio un tierno beso en la frente, habían transcurrido 5 meses desde que había perdió a su hermana y única familia, por un momento pensó que su vida no tendría sentido hasta esa noche en la que recibió el mejor regalo de navidad, su amiga y ahora novia Moira Burton.

-Mi Moira. -pensó mientras la miraba con ternura.

Pero de lo que Helena no se había percatado era que Moira se estaba haciendo la dormida esto con la intensión de darle una sorpresa y de forma sigilosa Moira tomo su celular y puso en el la canción de **Waiting for a girl like you** de **Foreigner** , algo que lleno de emoción a la castaña.

-¡Por dios, mi canción favorita! –exclamo Helena.

-Ya somos 2 Lena, y aunque las baladas no son lo mío, me prometí a mí misma que le dedicaría esta canción a la chica que se adueñaría de mi corazón y me alegra de que seas tu.

-¡Oh Moira! –exclamo la castaña, luego de darle un beso.

-Nunca dejare de agradecerle a León por haberme presentado a alguien tan hermosa como tu Lena.

-Lo mismo digo, y te prometo que a partir de este momento serás la persona más importante de mi vida y tú eres sin duda el mejor regalo de navidad que he tenido en mi vida.

-Tú también eres mi regalo de navidad Lena, soy y seré siempre tuya, mi Helena.

 **FIN**


End file.
